Young Justice Next Generation Christmas
by speestergirl96
Summary: The Wests are throwing a huge Flash and family Christmas in their home when everything goes dark. With their Christmas ruined and villains on the loose will the new Young Justice be able to handle this holiday season? Speedemon focused! rated T for action, violence, and mild peril.


**Author's notes: A gift from me to you this Christmas!**

 **Chapter one: It's Christmas Eve For Goodness Sake!**

 **IRIS P.O.V.**

 **December 24, 2028**

 **Keystone city, Kansas**

My name is Iris West, age 15. I am the daughter of Wallace 'Wally' West (The Flash) and Artemis Crock- West (Tigress) and the twin sister to Jai West. I am a member of the new young justice team led by Damian Wayne as Robin, I go by Impulse when in costume (Bart Allen, my "cousin" is now Kid Flash) but today I'm not working! Today is Christmas Eve!

Mom has her long blond hair pulled back in its signature ponytail, a Forest green sweater, and jeans, as she hurries around the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. With Grandma crock, grandpa and grandma West, uncle Barry and aunt Iris, and possibly even Uncle Roy, Aunt Jade and Lian coming to dinner tonight Mom wants dinner to be perfect. So we all have to suffer…

"Iris! Jai! Clean up the living room" she shouts from the kitchen.

Jai slumps down in his seat and sighs.

"Make Iris do it! She can do it faster anyways!" he mutters.

The speed force was killing Jai and me around the beginning of last year, so to save our lives I took the whole of the speed force hoping to safe Jai's life. It worked! Neither of us is dying anymore, but now only I have the full speed powers (Jai's powers are weaker).

"What?" mom growls from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Jai cries, diving out of his seat and darting into living room.

We get the room clean quickly and Jai goes back to his video game. He is grumpy because Mom grounded him for hacking into the school's servers and changing his absences. He didn't get caught by the school, but mom noticed and he got grounded.

 _"_ _Jai, Dad said that Bart is coming tonight. I bet Bart could talk mom into letting us go see a movie tomorrow"_ I encourage through the twin link.

Jai smiles and turns off his game.

 _"_ _And we haven't heard a word from Damian in 24 hours. No missions, no training"_ his excitement over no training is infectious.

Dad walks into the living room followed by the family dog, Spitfire, Dad see the two of us grinning and gives us his "stay out of trouble" look. I smile innocently and dad ruffles my fire truck red hair. I got most my looks from dad, but everyone says I act like mom.

Dad eases onto the couch "Iris your mother wants you to help her in the kitchen"

I walk to the kitchen to find mom slaving over an apple pie, she has only made about twenty others today.

"Here mom, let me help" I take the apple from her hands and begin slicing it.

"Thanks, I just got a call from Zee. They decided to take our invitation and join us for Christmas after all"

"That's good, we didn't want them to spend Christmas alone" I remind her.

"Yes… but now I need to make even more food"

"That's what you've got me for!"

Mom lets out a sigh and smiles "you're right! If anyone can do this, it's the West girls!"

Three pies and four hams later I convince mom that we have enough food and she deserves a break, Dad slides into the kitchen and wraps his arms around mom's waist.

"Come on honey" Dad encourages "we haven't watched White Christmas yet, it's a tradition!"

Mom gives in and lets Dad drag her into the living room, Spitfire and me at their heels. Jai puts the movie in and starts it up. I snuggle into Dad's side, leaning my head on his shoulder. Jai sits on the floor and leans his head back against Mom's legs.

 _"_ _Sisters...Sisters... There were never such devoted sisters!"_ we laugh and sing along as Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye dance across the screen.

Mom quits singing along and tells us why she loves this song "When I was very little your Aunt Jade and I would always sing this song to each other… especially if we were fighting"

I know she was thrilled when Aunt Jade finally joined the heroes and quit fight against them. Uncle Roy is the one who convinced her that she had good inside her and that Lian needed her mother. Now they come over for holidays and birthdays and just to hang out, it makes mom really happy.

"THUMP!"

"What was that?" Jai asks wide eyed.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" someone beats on our door.

I sprint to the door and throw it open.

"BART!" I cry and throw my arms around my time traveling cousin's neck.

"Hey Iris!"

"Bart Allen, were you trying to break down my door?" my mom chides playfully.

"Nice to see you too Artemis" Bart hugs my mom tight.

Mom and Bart bonded when they thought my Dad was dead, he was just in the Speedforce, Mom was on a very self-destructive path so Bart took it on himself to watch over her and they became crime fighting partners. So mom has a super soft spot for Bart and lets him get away with almost anything.

"Hey cousin" Dad says.

"Wally" Bart gives my Dad a hug "Miss you guys around the cave"

Mom ruffles his hair "Well we had to move on to The League eventually"

"Bart! I need to talk to you" Jai cries as he skids into the hall.

"Don't blow up my house" Mom warns.

The rest of the family trails in behind Bart. Grandpa and Grandma West, Grandpa and Grandma Garrick, Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, and the twins Don and Dawn.

Don and Dawn are six years old, but technically they are my older cousins. They were born in 2017 and we were born in 2018, but we had some issues with the Speedforce and aged faster than normal. Also Don is Bart's dad… it's confusing.

I have just closed the door when the bell rings. I reopen it and am immediately tackled to the ground.

"Iris!"

"Hi Lian!"

Uncle Roy and Aunt Jade follow her in, Uncle Roy pushing Grandma Crock's wheelchair.

"Grandma!" I cry and throw my arms around her neck.

"Hello my sweet girl"

An older boy follows them in, he looks like Aunt Jade same black hair and calculating eyes. I study him and he smirks at me.

"This is my brother, Thomas" Lian smiles, nothing throws this girl.

"Brother?" I ask.

"Jade?" Mom says surprised.

"What?" Aunt Jade asks smiling innocently.

"Well introduce him" mom commands.

"This is my son Thomas. He is nineteen and has come to live with us"

I zoom across the small space and wrap Thomas in a hug "hi I'm Iris, I'm your cousin"

Thomas chuckles and hugs me back "nice to meet you"

I lead Thomas into the living room and introduce him to my family and show him where the food is.

"Make sure to eat a lot early" I warn "with five speedsters the food goes fast"

Lian slips past me and whispers in my ear "Ask him about his girlfriend"

Once Lian is across the room I follow her advice.

"So… you're nineteen right? Do you have a girlfriend? My dad won't let me date till I'm eighteen"

"There is this one girl, but it's complicated… very complicated" Thomas laughs and I know I will have to get the story eventually.

The doorbell rings again and I rush off to get it.

"Dee!" I cry and pounce on my best friend.

She squeals with excitement and drags me off to talk.

"You won't believe what I heard today!" she cries.

Dee is short for Diana, she is the daughter of Tim Drake (Red Robin) and Zantanna Zantara-Drake (Zantanna). she has her mom's magic and her father's sneakiness, she is often my partner in crime.

"We aren't having training or missions tonight…"

I cut her off "I know that Dee"

"No, no listen! We aren't doing anything because Bat Jr. is grounded and the Bats are having a real Christmas because of Uncle Dick"

Damian is grounded? That explains it.

"Wow!"

"Yeah"

"Now for my news, That…" I point out Thomas "is my cousin"

"From the future?" Dee guesses.

"No"

"Another dimension?"

"Guess again"

"Um… a clone?"

"Nope" I pop the "P" "he is Aunt Jade's son, we just met him today"

"Cool!"

"I know"

We move to the kitchen and I grab a plate of food. The snow is coming down like a sheet now and it has to be waist deep by now.

"You know what could be fun?" Dee whispers "getting snowed in!"

"Yeah _fun_ , where would everyone sleep?"

Dee shrugs unworried by the prospect.

I see a shadow move across the window.

"Dee, someone is outside"

"What?" she spins to face the window "where?"

"Outside… I'm gonna check it out"

Dee grabs my arm "What if it's an animal? Or a villain?" she asks.

"Then I'll scare them off"

I pull out of her grasp and zip out the back door. Outside the snow is up to my mid-thigh, but there aren't any tracks under the window. I look at my own tracks and notice how quickly they are being covered.

"Interesting"

I sneak around the corner and don't see anything. I glance up and see a dark hooded figure messing with my window.

 _Gotcha!_

I sneak back around the corner and zip back into the house.

Dee is waiting for me by the door "What's…"

"No time, wait here"

I sprint up the stairs to our room, I slip in and lean against the wall in the shadows.

The dark figure slips in the window and moves toward my bed.

 _Oh it is on!_

I tackle the figure to the ground, he immediately fights back.

Hand-to-hand combat is not my strong suit… he has me pinned in under a minute. I struggle, using my super speed to vibrate my molecules out of his grasp.

He quits fighting me and leans close to my face.

"Irey"

"Damian?"

My eyes are starting to adjust to the dark and I can just make out his features, it is Damian.

"What are you doing breaking in to my room?" I growl.

"I… I'm on a mission and it seems… I need back up" he says unhappily.

"Damian. It Is Christmas Eve for goodness sake. Don't we get one day off?"

"Evil doesn't take a day off"

We both freeze when we hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Hide" I command.

I don't wait for him to obey before I slip into the hall.

"Iris?" Dee's voice asks.

"Yeah it's me"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing… Well… Actually you need to see this" I grab her hand and yank her into my dark room.

"What…"

I cut her off "come out… now." I growl

Damian slips back in through the window and Dee begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is funny?" Damian asks angrily. He doesn't like getting laughed at, but Dee loves to tease him.

"You two… HAHA" she tries to calm herself "do you know what this looks like?"

I share a confused look with Damian and we both shrug.

Dee rolls her eyes "Let me clear it up for you then. If it was anyone other than me, they would see a boy sneaking into your room… at night"

"So?" Damian asks unamused.

"He does this all the time" I explain.

Dee looks between us "really?"

"All the time"

"Not all the time" Damian says pouting "sometimes, when I don't wanna patrol alone"

I roll my eyes "At least twice a week"

Damian freezes again and dives toward the window, he is out the window before Dee knows what is going on.

The door flies open and Lian storms in, unhappy.

"Am I not invited to this party?" Lian asks frowning.

"Lian" I sigh relived "it's just you"

"Yeah, _just me_ "

I lean out the window and find Damian sitting just to the left "you're good, it's just Lian"

He slides back into the room and Lian's eye brows hit her hair line.

"Boy wonder is sneaking out to sneak into my cousin's room?" Lian asks smirking.

I stop her before she gets ideas and embarrasses Damian "he just wants me to go on patrol with him" I explain.

Damian plops down on my bed and sighs irritated "are you going to come or not?"

"Not. Damian it is Christmas Eve! Aren't you guys doing something?"

"Not till tomorrow, Drake is here and Grayson wants it to be all of us even Todd is coming" he looks up "Are you coming? Grayson invited your father, yes?"

"Aren't you grounded?" Dee asks.

Damian shrugs "yes"

"That's it" I growl "you have two choices. One, you go down stairs and explain to my mother that you are hanging out with us for Christmas Eve. Or Two, you go home and apologize for sneaking out"

Lian and Dee share surprised looks. No one talks to Damian like this and survives.

"And why-" Damian sits up and narrows his eyes at me "-would I do that?"

I pull out his communicator that I stole when we were fighting "because if you don't I'll call the cave and tell them exactly where you are"

Damian knows I've got him and he can't possibly get the communicator before I can signal them his location. He slides off the bed and marches over to the window, he slides out and is gone into the darkness.

I am a little disappointed, but I don't know why.

Lian claps me on the back "good job!"

"Did you see his face when he realized you had him?" Dee laughs.

We are upstairs laughing and carrying on when the doorbell rings.

"Who?" Dee asks looking at me.

I shrug "everyone is here"

"IRIS!" my mom shouts from down stairs.

I use my super speed to race to the door where she stands waiting.

"Your _friend_ is here" mom says smiling.

The door swings open to reveal Damian, no longer dressed in the robin suit but in nice slacks and a red sweater. He smiles and walks into my house, totally comfortable and sure of himself.

"Good evening Iris" he says smiling.

"Have fun!" Mom slips into the crowded living room a Cheshire grin on her lips.

Dee and Lian finally make their way into the hall and stare confused at the sight before them.

Dad and Uncle Tim fly around the corner and both glare openly at Damian, he of course takes it all in stride.

"Evening West, Drake" he greets them smirking.

"You are grounded" Uncle Tim says irritated "does Bruce know you're here?"

"No" Damian says disgusted "Grayson does though"

I turn to him, surprised.

He nods to let me know it is the truth.

"Well" Dad says still upset.

I jump in knowing I am the only one who can ease his worry "go back to the living room Daddy, we will be in the kitchen with grandma crock and Aunt Jade"

Dad nods realizing that with two adults in the room there is no way we will be kissing or holding hands, we wouldn't do that anyways but Dad is paranoid about any boy that isn't my brother or cousin, especially Damian.

I drag my group into the kitchen. Jai has just stuffed an entire slice of apple pie into his mouth and begins to choke when he sees us.

"Don't die on us now kid slow" Dee claps him really hard on the back "who would I tease the rest of the night?"

"I'm sure you would figure something out" He chokes it down and glares at Dee.

Grandma and Aunt Jade laugh and Jai pouts.

"They are exactly like Artemis and Wally" Grandma says smiling.

Jai and Dee glare at each other causing the adults to breakout laughing again. Jade wheels Grandma out of the kitchen and into the living room with the other adults.

"Did you guys multiply?" Thomas asks when he walks into the kitchen.

"Kind of… Thomas this is my friend Damian, Damian this is my cousin Thomas" I introduce them.

Damian shakes Thomas' hand and completely behaves himself.

Everything goes dark.

Several people cry out shocked and confused.

I feel someone grab my hand and pull me close to them.

I hear mom calling for everyone to calm down "don't worry, Tim is checking the weather and Wally is checking the breakers, please just sit down or stand still"

My eyes start to adjust to the dark and I realize the person who is holding my hand is Damian, I know his night vision is just as good as mine, I give him a confused look and gesture to our interlocked fingers.

Damian leans down to my ear "In case it is an attack I wanted to know where you were, we have the best night vision of the group" he explains.

I look around and see that Jai and Dee are standing side by side, Dee is trying to work up a light spell.

"tel ereht eb thgil!" Dee cries. Suddenly there is a ball of purple light in her palm.

Damian immediately drops my hand.

Dee moves into the living room, so that everyone in there isn't in the dark.

Dad, Tim, and Zantanna also carrying a ball of light in her palm return to the living room and Dad stands up on the coffee table.

"Listen, the lines are down and we are snowed in" he explains "Artemis is finding blankets and extra coats, it could get cold. Any questions?"

Uncle Roy speaks up "is anyone's cell working or does anyone have their communicators?"

Damian smirks at me and holds out his hand, I hand him the stolen communicator and he nods his thanks "Harper, I've got mine" Damian calls.

"Good! Contact Bru… Batman, see what is going on there?" Dad calls.

Damian immediately begins jabbering into the device.

"Hello Nightwing? Nightwing this is Robin… yes… we are snowed in at the West residence… how is it there?" Damian frowns "in Gotham? But that is in New Jersey… Happy Harbor? Bludhaven?"

I lean closer to see if I can hear Grayson's end of the conversation, Damian smiles at me then steps farther away.

"What about Cape Canaveral? Or Coast City?" he frowns and glares at the floor "that is crazy! Who do you think is behind this?" he hangs up the bat communicator and marches into the living room.

"Harper, West, Drake, Allen, I need to speak to you in the kitchen" Damian says quietly to the four male heroes.

I follow them into the kitchen and slip into the shadows so they won't see me listening.

"So what is the deal?" Uncle Roy asks angrily.

Damian glances around the group "Gotham is snowed in, Bludhaven too, the whole country actually"

Dad and Uncle Barry begin arguing at a speedster rate.

" _The whole country?" Dad says shocked._

 _"_ _What are we going to do?" Barry asks._

 _"_ _People could be stuck out in this!"_

 _"_ _What am I going to do with Iris, Don, and Dawn?"_

 _"_ _You could leave them with Paula. She may be in a wheel chair but she is a tough woman" Dad suggests._

 _"_ _But with no power they will all freeze!"_

Damian watches the five second conversation with a look of interest "Gentlemen, if you would?"

"Of course" Barry says nodding.

Dad runs a worried hand through his hair "any orders from bats?"

"Yes, he wants everyone to patrol their cities and any unprotected cities nearby, in teams of two or more, all communicators are on line, beta tubes are also running" Damian explains, he turns to Barry and my Dad "Anyone who can't patrol can take a zeta tube to the mansion, they have power, food, and medical assistance provided by Pennyworth, they will be safe there"

Dad, Barry, Roy, and Tim all hurry back to the living room discussing searching strategies and how they are gonna get everyone to a zeta tube. Once they are gone Damian looks straight at my hiding place.

"You can come out now"

"So, the whole country huh?"

Damian messes with his communicator and lets out a deep breath "Irey, you need to go help your family and protect your city"

"Where are you going?"

"My father and Tim will have Gotham covered, Grayson won't have any trouble with Bludhaven, So I'll check Happy Harbor"

"All by yourself?"

"Irey, I'll be fine" he assures me.

I try to argue, but Damian just turns and stalks out my kitchen door.

"Stupid boy wonder" I mutter under my breath.

 **Author's Note: How do you like it? I just adore them! This was supposed to be a one shot… it will probably be about four chapters in the end… oops!**


End file.
